La Rehén
by ohyesmimi
Summary: TH.UA Bella es la hija del gran dictador de Volterra. Una gran revolución estalla, y los opositores a la dictadura de Swan la toman como rehén. Ahí conoce a las personas que le cambiarán la vida, y debe tomar decisiones que le salvaran la vida a otros.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM; sólo la trama es mía.**

**N/A: Es una locura tener una nueva historia, sin embargo estoy inspirada. No puedo evitarlo. Dependiendo la recepción que tenga esta historia determinaré cada cuanto la actualizaré. Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews con sus expectativas y opiniones. **

**Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.-<strong>

Jamás pensé que me vería en esta situación. Era decidir o dejar morir a la persona que me había dado la vida. La decisión estaba en mis manos, y mi captor así me lo había dado a conocer.

"_Isabella, tienes dos opciones. La primera es quedarte conmigo, y yo dejo que tus padres y hermanos se vayan al exilio y no vuelvan más. La segunda, es irte con ellos pero te aseguro que no llegarán a la frontera. Ninguno sobrevivirá. Tú elijes. Es tu decisión amor" _

Sabía cuál era la opción. Era aceptar o aceptar, prefería darle mi vida a este hombre que me prometía fidelidad y respeto, antes que dejar que nos asesinaran a todos sin piedad.

Siempre me había jactado del poder de mi padre. Me gustaba sentirme poderosa, temida. Sin embargo ahora, las cosas eran al revés. Ellos nos mandaban, ellos tenían todo el poder sobre nosotros. Sobre mí.

Tal vez simplemente era karma, o las decisiones de mi padre cuando tomó el poder de esta nación por la fuerza. Sin embargo yo y mis hermanos, sólo le seguíamos. Tal vez todos esos insultos de parte de la gente eran verdad, yo no era más que la hija de un asesino. Y simplemente no lo quería admitir, no lo quería ver. Estaba cegada.

Mi decisión era clara, por qué lo hacía también.

Mis hermanos, Jacob y Seth no merecían morir por culpa de nuestros padres. Ellos cavaron su tumba, sin embargo mi corazón no permitía pensar el dejarlos morir. Error es humano, sin embargo el de ellos no tenía perdón.

"¿Has decidido?" dijo _aquella_ voz melodiosa, que me había acompañado durante los últimos tres meses. Desde que había sido tomada como rehén, él solo había sido bueno conmigo. Y por un momento me pregunté si el síndrome de Estocolmo sería demasiado cliché para esta situación. Él me había abierto los ojos, y me había mostrado los horrores del mundo en que vivía y que yo simplemente ignoraba.

Asentí suavemente, sin mirarlo. Cada vez que lo hacía me era inevitable pensar en cómo sería besar esos labios, o que tan suave sería su cabello.

"Dime" presionó y yo con un último suspiro murmuré.

"**Me quedo" **


	2. 1: La captura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM; sólo la trama es****mía****.**

**N/A: Primer capítulo. ¿Por qué creen que Bella aceptó quedarse?¿Por qué Bella no sabe las atrocidades cometidas por su padre? Todo eso y más, en el próximo. Dejen sus reviews con ideas sobre las preguntas. Aquellas que leen mis otras historias, lamento no estar actualizándolas pero esta ya la tenía escrita y no he podido sentarme a escribir como se debe durante esta semana. Sin falta podré actualizar las demás pasado el 16, día de mi último exámen. Saludos, Caro.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Rehén.<strong>

**La Captura.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

Iba media hora atrasado, Alice me mataría. Llevaba llamándome la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo llevaba como demora. Carlisle me había detenido al finalizar la reunión para concretar los últimos detalles de la última operación antes de conseguir la deseaba libertad. Volterra llevaba veinte y dos años sumida en una horrible y sangrienta dictadura provocada y líderada por Charles Swan y sus hombres. Miles fueron asesinados, entre ellos mis padres quienes eran sus más acérrimos opositores de estos tiranos, yo sólo tenía cuatro años.

Finalmente llegó el momento de terminar con el sufrimiento de millones de compatriotas que aún temían por su vida aquí en Volterra y aquellos que lograron escapar finalmente podrían volver.

Llegué al portón de la casa de mi hermana mayor, Alice. Ella había sido la más afectada por la muerte de nuestros padres; ella tenía siete años. Ella había sido enviada a casa de uno de los hermanos de mamá y al no poder cuidarnos a ambos, yo me quedé con Carlisle; hermano de papá. El portón se abrió y yo entré con mi moto y en la entrada se encontraba mi hermanita con su enorme panza de cinco meses, cargando cuatro hermosas princesitas. Mi cuñado se había desmayado cuando el doctor les había dicho. El cuñado de Jasper , Emmett, aún disfrutaba molestándolo con su eficiencia a la hora de procrear.

"Edward, debías haber llegado hace cuarenta minutos. Rose ya llegó con Lily" dijo mientras se movían de una lado a otro, y me tuve que apresurar por miedo que tuviera a las bebes en ese momento.

"Vamos Alice, deja de saltar. Las princesas saldrán volando si no te detienes" le dije riendo mientras la tomaba en brazos al estilo novio. "¿Qué estás comiendo?" le dije molestándola, ella sólo me sacó la lengua. Entramos a la casa y todos estaban ahí, los saludé y dejé a mi hermanita en el suelo. Era el primer cumpleaños de Lily, primera de hija de Emmett y Rosalie quien era la hermana gemela de Jasper.

Rose y Alice se fueron a la cocina mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en el salón. Todos éramos opositores a este gobierno, sin embargo yo era el único que pertenecía a la _Resistencia_, yo no tenía nada que perder. La razón de mi existencia había sido asesinada cinco años atrás. Tanya había muerto soñando con un Volterra mejor.

Por seguridad jamás les contaba los planes de la _Resistencia_ y cuando debía ausentarme por temas de esta, alegaba vacaciones en provincias alejadas. Mi trabajo me lo permití, había estudiado medicina y trabajaba de forma particular.

El plan definitivo comenzaba esta noche. Hoy sería el último día de mandato de Charles Swan. Hoy era el cumpleaños número veinte de su hija, Isabella, quien era la única hija de Swan. Celebraría su cumpleaños a lo grande, primero con una cena en el palacio de gobierno y luego ella y sus amigos irían al club de moda. Ahí es cuando la _Resistencia _daría su golpe. Jamás había visto a esa muchacha y no la vería hasta que la llevaran a casa de Carlisle que estaba en medio de la nada, donde yo me encargaría de mantenerla hasta que su padre se rindiera.

La velada de casa de mi hermana terminó entre abrazos y risas, y me marché a casa para preparar la maleta e irme al lugar esperado. Estaba por tomar una ducha cuando mi móvil sonó. Era Carlisle.

"Edward, malas noticias. Erick enfermó y no podrá ir a buscar a Swan. Tendrás que ir tú, nadie más que tú y Erick saben llegar a la guarida" dijo rápidamente, maldije a Erick bajo mi aliento y acepté de malas ganas. Yo no estaba preparado para esto.

Me vestí como para ir a un club mientras recordaba la táctica que habíamos planificado. Habíamos elegido a Erick al ser el con mejor pinta de todos, y sería fácil para él el poder cautivar a la pequeña Swan.

Estaba previsto que ella llegara junto a sus amigos alrededor de las nueve, y no nos equivocamos. No pasaban de las nueve con dos minutos y una gran cantidad de jóvenes entraron, automáticamente la música cambió desde la música de moda a una patética y muy antigua canción de cumpleaños. Rodé los ojos e hice una morisqueta burlona. Los chicos, Jacob y Mike, se rieron conmigo. Una vez terminada la canción, todo volvió a la normalidad. Era hora de comenzar el plan.

"¿Cuál es Swan?" le pregunté a Jacob y él solo apuntó a la castaña que se encontraba a unos seis metros de mí. Me sorprendí, se veía aburrida mientras bebía de su trago. Era hermosa y su belleza era poco común entre las mujeres. No era ni voluptuosa ni estaba llena de cirugías. La luz no me dejaba apreciar bien su rostro, pero se notaba que era hermosa. Me levanté y caminé hasta ella, compuse mi mejor sonrisa y le hablé.

"Feliz cumpleaños" Ella me sonrío suavemente y me agradeció. "¿Me puedo sentar?" sólo asintió, y yo sonreí. Se veía tímida, y aquello que me gustó. Más rápido de lo que esperaba comenzamos a conversar de temas diversos, me presenté ante ella como Edward. No me preocupé en usar un nombre distinto ya que nadie se daría cuenta que estaba desaparecida una vez fuera de este lugar. Los tragos llegaban uno tras otro, tal y como lo habíamos planeado con Ben, el barman del lugar. Cuando noté que Isabella comenzaba a mostrar los primeros signos de ebriedad hice mi jugada.

"¿Deseas bailar?" le pregunté y ella rápidamente aceptó. Le sonreí de forma torcida y la tomé de la mano. La encaminé hasta cerca de las puertas de salida, exactamente donde se encontraba mi auto. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la pegajosa música de forma un poco erótica y cada vez nos acercábamos más. Decidí que no podía dilatar más la situación, la besé como excusa. Una vez que el beso se tornó desesperado y todo se sentía más caliente, supe que aquello era la señal que esperaba.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lado?" le dije jadeando en su oído. Ella asintió y la llevé a la puerta que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de nosotros. Miré hacia todos lados y nadie nos prestaba atención. Salimos al aire casi invernal de Volterra y cuando nos encontrábamos cerca del auto, Jacob la tomó por la espalda y puso una gaza con cloroformo en su nariz y boca. Ni siquiera llegó a gritar, cayó desmayada enseguida.

"Eso fue más fácil de lo esperado" dijo Mike saliendo de entre las sombras.

"Seguramente nadie le dijo que no debía hablar con extraños" murmuró Jake mientras la subía al auto. Ahora estaba solo, era mi turno nuevamente para hacer mi parte. Nos despedimos y me marché con una inconsciente Isabella.

Carlisle tenía una casa en las afueras de Volterra, en medio de frondosos bosques y verdes parajes. Era un paraíso, y también el lugar idóneo como para mantenre a una rehén.

Puse un poco de música, enseguida comenzando a sonar "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven. Y así sonaron cada una de las pistas. La carretera estaba relativamente vacía, y muy pocos autos venían desde el lado contrario. Me alegré podría manejar sin mucha preocupación, además que para cuando se dieran cuenta que faltaba Isabella nosotros ya estaríamos alejados y sin saber dónde. Sería imposible que nos encontraran.

El viaje duró cerca de hora y media, y ella seguía inmóvil. Estacioné y cargué a la muchacha dentro de la casa, la acosté y la esposé a la cama. No podía arriesgarme a que se escapara. Partí al living y prendí la chimenea. Comenzaba a hacer frío y aunque la chica una Swan, la crianza que me había dado Esme era más grande que la sed de venganza. Además este secuestro era distinto a los demás, en todos los sentidos. Sólo estaría cautiva sin embargo dentro de los planes no estaba los maltratos o su muerte. No caeríamos en su juego.

Escuché a alguien gritando pidiendo por ayuda, y supe que había despertado. Entré con calama a la habitación y ella me reconoció enseguida. Comenzó a llorar y a pedirme que no le hiciera nada. No pude evitar reír.

"Tranquila. No te haré nada. Solo eres el medio para llegar a alguien" le dije desde mi lugar. "Mira, puedes hacer dos cosas" le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "puedes prometer y cumplir con que te quedarás acá por el tiempo que yo diga o puedes no prometer eso y quedarte todo ese tiempo esposada a la cama. Te trataré bien, no soy un asesino ni mucho menos un maltratado" comencé a acercarme al ver que su actitud cambiaba. "Tu elijes" le dije antes de sentarme a los pies de su cama. Pensó cerca de cinco minutos y finalmente respondió.

"Está bien, lo prometo" murmuró resignada. Sonreí y le saqué las esposas. No intentó nada.

"En aquel closet, mi hermana Alice dejó ropa para ti" le dije apuntándole el enorme closet. Ella era la única que sabía de esto, y seguramente si no estuviera tan embarazada, estaría aquí. "cámbiate, te haré algo para comer. La cocina está saliendo de aquí" sólo asintió. No se demoró ni diez minutos cuando apareció con unos pantalones de yoga y una polera holgada. Se sentó y me miró, aún parecía asustada.

"¿Por qué hacen esto?" dijo ella con voz rota.

"Venganza" murmuré y ella me miró sin entender. "Contra tu padre" le expliqué.

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó, y yo casi me ahogo con mi saliva. Me reí sarcásticamente y me pregunté en qué mundo vivía.

"¿En serio?" ella asintió y yo me puse serio. "Tu padre ha mandado a matar a millones. Entre ellos mi padre y mi novia" le dije con veneno. Ella abrió los ojos y negó fervientemente.

"Mi padre jamás haría eso" dijo segura de sí misma, y yo negué enfurecido.

"Se nota que no conoces la historia de tu propio país. Cuando tu padre tomó el poder, mandó a asesinar a cada uno de sus opositores. Familias completas. No puedes decirme que no es así, yo mismo ví como los soldados con el escudo Swan mataron a balazos a mis padres. Yo vi el cuerpo de quien sería mi esposa, y como en su vientre habían marcado a fuego el escudo de tu familia, no me digas que es mentira. Tu padre es un asesino, y tú no eres más que una niña tonta que no sabe nada de la vida" grité enojado. Con fuerza le lancé un plato con comida y me marché, la escuché soltar el aire contenido y sollozar.

Alguien debía abrirle los ojos a esa niña.


	3. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
